The TellTale Heart
by Rach Llama
Summary: Being a Death Eater, then turning your back on the Dark Lord isn't easy. And it comes at a price. A high price. OC - AU


**Prerequisites: **PS, CoS, PoA, Safehouse, Boleyn Family Tree, Bryant Family Tree

**A brief bit of explanation before we begin our tale: **Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it is Ciara's back-story. Now we get to find out why she's so...mussed up upstairs.

**A note regarding the style:** I've done this in a rather...unique style. It is a mix of prose form (usually 3rd person omniscient), straight dialogue (if it's too confusing, make a remark and I'll try to clarify), and pieces from our heroine's scrapbook (The pieces could be diary entries, newspaper clippings with her commentary, or even just a poem). Each section is, if it was not already obvious, an emotion that greatly impacted the Ciara we know and love to-day.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the situations of the characters you recognise from Harry Potter. I do, however, claim the Pack and their witty repartee. Seregwen, Ainaguar, and Ciara belong to the real Triumvirate of Doom because, yes, we are real people. Just not real preternatural creatures, no matter how we frighten people.

**Now we commence our tale:**

_**The Tell-Tale Heart**_

**_Bother_**  
  
_3 September 1971  
I got a letter from Grandfather to-day:  
  
_Dearest Elizabeth,  
Your mother has told me of your great fortune! May I say congratulations and welcome to Slytherin House. I know you will be a great asset in the future. Your bloodline as well as your natural capabilities will lend to your bright future.  
Grandfather  
  
_Can you believe it?! He approves of me! I did what Caoihmin and Aodhan couldn't do – I won Grandfather's approval!!! Mother also sent a letter:  
  
_Ma chère,  
Je n'avais jamais eu aucun doute que vous étiez de Slytherin. Puis-je vous dire félicitations et bonne chance avec votre année scolaire.  
Tout d'amour et d'adoration  
Mère (1)  
  
_It's a good day to be me.  
  
Although...that git Sirius Black is really annoying. From what I can see, they've become James –cousin James, you know, the really annoying one? – best friends in two days. Well, it turns out we've got Potions with the Gryffindors and the Black seems to be out after my blood. He started insulting me in the hall after breakfast this morning, saying I was too stuck up to see anything, much less learn anything.  
  
In plain English: he said I was stupid.  
  
So I snapped back, 'Could be worse – I could be a blood traitor like you.' He was soooo mad. I though he was going to hit me. Caoihmin was furious with me. He said he was going to write Dad and that I better expect a howler soon. Oh well, Dad was already mad about me being sorted into Slytherin. But it was hilarious! Black turned bright red and left the Great Hall in a pout. Lucius, the seventh year I wrote about yesterday, said I did a very good job. I can't believe it, but I blushed. Me! I BLUSHED IN FRONT OF A BOY!! Difficle a imaginer, non?  
  
Ciara_

**_Joy_**  
  
Slytherin Quidditch 1972-1973  
Captain: Ezekiel Nott  
Keeper: Otto Goyle  
Chasers: Gena Crouch  
Caileigh Parkinson  
Roland Boleyn  
Beaters: Ezekiel Nott  
Antigonus Malfoy  
Seeker: _Ciara Bryant_  
Reserves: Nicola MacNair  
Clive Butler  
Graham Lestrange

**_Fear_**  
  
My dear Elizabeth,  
As it is your thirteenth birthday, I have taken the initiative in arranging a marriage for you. The day after your sixteenth birthday, you are to marry M. Lucius Malfoy. This arrangement is extremely beneficial to our Family as well as a wonderful match for you. I've been told you know him already...  
  
_Dad –  
Grandfather's arranged a marriage for me!! I'm supposed to marry Lucius Malfoy right after my 16th birthday and he gets whatever I inherit! (I already did the calcs; he'd be the richest man in all of Britain if he got my inheritance from you alone! Not that I want you dead. FAR from it. I'd die with you.) What am I supposed to do?! I've seen this guy, and yes, I think he's...nice looking, but he's a monster! He makes the hair on the back of my neck crawl! Something's not right in his head and now I'm supposed to MARRY him!?!?  
HELP ME!!  
Your CiCi_  
  
**A Stóirín,  
I know you're scared, love. I'm sorry about this, and I'll do whatever I can to try and figure out how to stop this marriage. Your grandfather is stuck in the Old Ways, which is not always a bad thing, but forcing you into a marriage with someone as sneaky as this Lucius Malfoy is just cruel.  
  
And I seriously doubt you would die when I die, but it is a lovely sentiment. It warms my heart that you want me on this Earth so much.  
  
I have something else which I must pass along to you. Rumours have been flying about a 'Lord Voldemort' rising to power and beginning to influence some of the Families. Since you are literally in the pit of snakes, I must warn you to not do ANYTHING that might endanger you. This Voldemort character seems a bit shady and I don't want anything to happen to you, a stóirín. Stay away from his followers and don't take any action.  
Tá grá agam duit  
Dad**

**_Loyalty_**  
_25 August 1974  
Lucius insisted that I attend this...meeting...thing. I agreed, of course, Grandfather would be furious if I disobeyed., and guess what? It was a meeting of that Lord Voldemort that Dad's always talking about. Only the problem is...he makes sense. I understand where he's coming from! And he was kind to me, telling me how pretty I was and how lucky Lucius was to get me as a bride. He asked if I wanted to help, so of course I said yes! He wants Lucius to teach me to use the Dark Arts, which, really, aren't dark at all! They're the Old Ways, the Ways that wizards used BEFORE those bloody Mudbloods diluted our lines. (Thank Merlin I'm still pure). Lucius is scary, but I think he'll be a good teacher. He seems to really know what he's talking about.  
  
I just hope Dad never finds out about this. I wouldn't be able to stand the look on his face.  
  
21 September 1974  
Killed a family to-day to get my Mark.. It was rather gratifying. Not as bad as I thought it would be. I actually kind of enjoyed it. The mother died to distract us from her children, not that it mattered, but I did leave a black rose with my red ribbon tied around it for her. She deserved as much.  
  
Getting the Mark itself was a lesson in dealing with pain. I've found that if you try and think of it as pleasure instead, it really doesn't hurt as much. (thank God cause it HURT). My master was so kind. He said he really enjoyed my sense of humour in leaving the rose as a gift to the valiant He said it's colour matched my heart, then he chuckled and touched my cheek. 'That's what you'll be,' he said, 'My little Irish Black Heart.'  
  
It was creepy, yet I like the name. Irish Black Heart. Fitting, non?_

**_Despair_**  
_31 July 1976_  
  
Ciara woke in a cold sweat, fully conscious and ready for a fight. She wondered what had woken her when a slight noise was heard downstairs. Without hesitation, she pulled out her wand and sat up. She reached over and pulled on her dressing gown and slipped silently out of bed. There was another creak, which sounded like it had come from the ladies' parlour. Ciara hurried to her parent's bedroom, avoiding all the hotspots along the old floor. As she reached for the knob with her unarmed hand, searing pain ripped through her Dark Mark. She hissed in pain and began to think frantically. She couldn't possibly go through with the orders.  
  
'Nod?' she whispered into the darkness. 'Nod!'  
  
There was a muted pop as the house-elf materialized. 'Yes, milady?' she said in a normal voice.  
  
'Shhhhh..' Ciara gestured wildly. 'Who's downstairs?'  
  
'Why, Lady Livvie's father, milady, and Dobby's master! They is here with three strange men.'  
  
'Oh Goddess,' Ciara murmured. 'Did you recognize any of the men?'  
  
'No, milady. They is all wearing hoods and masks!'  
  
Stark terror flooded Ciara's heart. 'Go wake Aodhan and Caoihmín and tell them to keep quiet.'  
  
She reached out and opened her parent's bedroom door. 'Lumos,' she muttered. She stuck her head in and cringed at seeing Sinead and her father wrapped up in sheets.  
  
'Ciara, what in the holy name of God are you doing?' her father snapped.  
  
'Shh! There're 5 Death Eaters downstairs, including Grandfather.'  
  
Her father cursed as he began to fumble for his glasses and wand. 'Get your portkey and go. We'll avoid fighting them if we can.' he said.  
  
Ciara backed out of the room and came face to face with a familiar white mask.  
  
'What're you waiting for, Bryant?' Evan Rosier's voice emitted from the mask. 'They're blood traitors. You have your orders.'  
  
Ciara aimed her wand at him. 'Back off, Rosier.'  
  
Evan looked surprised. 'What's wrong with you? Gone soft or something?'  
  
Ciara sneered. 'Hardly. If you nitwits had waited, it would have been done.'  
  
'You're lying, Granddaughter,' Boleyn said from the top of the stairs. 'You didn't plan on killing them at all.'  
  
'I killed those damn Mudbloods and I killed the Bones'. Last time I checked, that was good enough.'  
  
'Stupefy!' Aodhan and Caoihmín shot curses that knocked Lucius and the third Death Eater out.  
  
'Reducto!' Ciara cried, throwing Rosier into Boleyn. Curses flew from Wilkes towards Ciara, who threw herself to the ground and fired off more curses. Boleyn enervated the two unconscious Death Eaters and shot a Reductor at his grandsons, who flew into the wall with shattering force. Nod suddenly appeared next to them, grabbing them, and using their emergency portkeys to whisk them to St. Mungos. Behind her, Sinead and her father fought valiantly to cover her fall.  
  
'Run, Ciara!' her father yelled. Ciara threw a Dark Curse at Lucius, who was aiming at Sinead, then jumped to her feet. Lucius fell to the ground, screaming in agony as his nerves were inflamed to the point of unbearable pain.  
  
'Dad, Sinead, RUN! I can handle them!' she yelled as she blasted Rosier, Wilkes, and their unidentified comrade to the ground.  
  
Sinead was blasted with a Reductor into Ruarí, who was barrelled over. In horror, Ciara saw Boleyn raise his wand to him.  
  
'Avada -'  
  
Boleyn was silenced by a flash of red light from his granddaughter. His body fell to the floor with a muffled thump! Sinead and Ruarí looked to the calm Ciara in terror. Lucius's screams had died and he was no where to be seen.  
  
'Go,' the teenager said smoothly. 'I can handle Lucius.'  
  
Her father stared at her as if he didn't know her. 'You're one of them,' he said, sitting up. 'You joined Voldemort...' Ciara flinched at the name. 'You killed all those innocent people!'  
  
'I'll explain later, Daddy, I promise.'  
  
'No, I won't hear any of it.'  
  
'Daddy, I'm sorry, please, just go before Lucius comes back!'  
  
Sinead's eyes went wide. 'Look out!' she screamed.  
  
Ciara whipped around to meet red light, then all went black.  
  
_5 August 1976  
Daddy died 31 July. Lucius killed him after stunning me. He tortured Sinead until she was able to get us to St. Mungos.  
  
Aodhan died this morning. Both he and Caoihmin broke their necks when Grandfather, how I hate him, blasted them into the wall. Caoihmin is still in a coma; the Healers say he might never wake again. Aodhan's body couldn't handle anymore and it gave up. Sinead and I were sitting beside him holding his hands when he stopped breathing.  
  
Looking back, I can see where I made my mistakes. I didn't kill. I just stunned thinking we'd be alright.  
  
I want to die. Daddy died thinking I was no better than Lucius. I wanted so badly to tell him about how much it hurts just to think rebellious thoughts. The Mark makes it feel like your arm will burn off if you so much as think of the Dark Lord's demise – OW.  
  
I'll get Lucius for this. I swear to you, Dad and Aodhan and Caoihmin. He'll rot in hell for this. I promise._

**_Hate_**  
_31 October 1976_  
  
Her suitor's gift had arrived at breakfast. It was a beautiful phial with red stones and two charms dangling from it – a cross and a triangle, all in the Celtic style. The phial itself was empty; the note said she could fill it with whatever perfume she wished. She planned to put some of the perfume she had received from her mother in it tomorrow, but now, it being just after the famous Hogwarts Halloween Feast, she was completely full as well as totally knackered.  
  
As she lay on her bed, still dressed in her clothes from the trip to Hogsmeade, she stared at the green canopy above her and fiddled with the necklace. Her thoughts wandered to her father and her brothers, as they were prone to do. The constant pain pricked anew, so she turned her mind to last Halloween, when she and her best friend Cissy had cornered those first year Gryffindors and had taunted them until they cried. A small smile flittered across her face at the memory and she fell asleep.  
--  
She was jolted awake as the necklace portkey activated and jerked her from her blissful sleep. With a thump, she landed in a familiar dining room – that of her fathers' parents. The room was dim, lit only by the fire that her grandmother insisted on having at all hours of the day, creating shadows that reached in all corners of the room ominously. She was about to ask what had happened when there was a whisper of 'Imperio!' behind her. Her mind went blissfully blank as a voice began hissing orders in her head.  
  
_Put on the robes and mask.  
  
_Unconsciously, she began to mechanically put on the voluminous jet-black robes of a Death Eater as well as the frightening white mask that inspired terror.  
  
_Go to the dining room. Ensure no one escapes.  
  
_In her haze, she didn't notice the screams of fright from her stepmother or her grandmother as she entered the room boldly and bound them all tightly with ropes.  
  
_Now, use your Cruciatus on the old man, my pet.  
  
_She recognised that voice now! It was her most ardent suitor! He was making her do...this...  
The screams of her grandfather never penetrated that wonderful, soft haze of no thinking surrounding her mind.  
  
_**NO! FIGHT BACK!  
  
**Why would you want to?  
  
**You fool! He's using you to kill the only family you have left!  
  
**You will still have me.  
  
**Granddad! Grandma! Sinead!!  
  
**Just do as you're told, love. It's good to be obedient.  
  
**No! Stop this! You're hurting them!  
  
**Don't stop now, my pet, you're doing so well. I will keep their death cries in my heart forever.  
  
**Noooooo!  
  
**_The haze shattered and she jerked her wand up. Her vision returned and she swallowed a scream. Her grandparents were sprawled violently against their chairs, their head thrown back in agony, their mouths open wide in silent screams, both dead. Her stepmother was still twitching in her chair, the curse not having fully left her system.  
  
Her heart swelled and a great shriek of misery tried to claw its way out, yet she remained silent. She looked to her stepmother and moved to help her, but she only flinched as more tears poured down her face.  
  
It was a stab in the chest. This woman had taken care of her her entire life, treated her as one of her own, and now she was terrified of her.  
  
'Sinead...' she murmured, her voice cracking.  
  
Sinead looked at her sharply and she flinched back.  
  
'I didn't mean to...' she whispered as she reached to take the mask off. Sinead was absolutely horrified to see her face. 'I didn't want to...'  
  
'Imperio!' came the curse again. She fought back harder, but to no avail. Each pain-filled screech tore holes in an already battered and weary heart. She wanted to die, she wanted to take the pain for her surrogate mother so badly that she wept in sympathy. The ache finally broke her will and she surrendered to the misty haze.  
  
The curse lifted and she broke down in sobs at the sight of Sinead's dead body sagging sadly in her bonds.  
  
'Wonderful, my love. Absolutely wonderful,' said her suitor as he emerged from the shadows. 'Snapped her neck to escape the pain.' He traced a finger along Sinead's awkwardly angled neck. 'You certainly are creative in your killing.'  
  
She looked up from her tears. Hate coursed through her body so powerfully she thought it would burst at the seams. She shrieked and flew at him, her claws extended to gouge his eyes and heart out. He easily repelled her with a Cruciatus that had her writhing in agony on the ground.  
  
'Now, my pet, is that anyway to treat me?' he said as he leaned over her. 'After all, I've just done you a favour. Now that those simpering fools are out of your way, you alone control the greatest fortune in Ireland. And soon, you will be my wife. '  
  
She rolled over and shakily raised herself to her feet. When she was upright, she looked him dead in the face and spit in his eye. With a furious growl, the Cruciatus took its toll again, and her wish to die seemed about to come true when everything faded to black.  
--  
With a start, she jolted awake from her dream, the imaginary pain still potent in her mind. She was in the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts, not her bed. She shook violently as the memory of the dream emerged from her sleep-clouded mind.  
  
'MADAM POMFREY!' she shrieked. 'MADAM POMFREY!!' The matronly nurse came running in from her storeroom.  
  
'Miss Bryant! You're awake!' she exclaimed in surprise. 'Are you alright? Are you still hurting?'  
  
She quaked in terror. 'My grandparents! Sinead! Are they alright? Where are they!?'  
  
Madam Pomfrey bit her now quivering lip. 'You need rest, Miss Bryant,' she insisted, fluffing her pillow.  
  
'Not until you tell me what happened!'  
  
Madam Pomfrey stopped and took one of her patient's hands in both of hers. 'Your stepmother and grandparents were killed three days ago in their home by Death Eaters. Miss Black found you in your bed unconscious. I believe it to be the after-effects of the Cruciatus. Can you remember anything of that night?'  
  
She shook her head numbly, her dream forgotten. Madam Pomfrey gently eased her back against her pillows and smiled sadly. 'I'm so sorry,' she said before turning to the table next to the bed. 'Now, take this nerve repairing potion and some of this Dreamless Sleep potion. You've kept the entire ward up with your dreams.' She accepted the medicines mutely. 'And before I forget, this came for you in the Post this morning,' the nurse said, handing her a small package. She ripped it open and the phial fell out, its charms jingling and jangling, a small parchment was stuffed inside. She pulled it out, frightened of the contents.  
  
_My lovely Ciara,  
Take this gift in memory of a wonderful night together.  
LM_  
  
She blacked out to the Dreamless Sleeping potion's sleep of death.

**_Decisive_**  
_10 November 1976  
  
Madam Pomfrey confirmed it to-day. I'll never have my singing voice back. The screams from last week have completely destroyed my vocal chords. I'll be lucky to sing an Ave Maria by Christmas.  
  
No more Quidditch either. My hand won't stop shaking and you can't catch a Snitch with a shaky hand.  
  
I can't take it anymore. I absolutely hate myself. I can't bear the sight of my face in the mirror because I let them die. All of them. And now, I know just what to do. I'm taking this to McGonagall. She'll know what to do.  
--  
I had the strangest conversation with my cousin, James. It seems he had been called into McGonagall's office for some kind of infraction, again, but I can't be sure. Anyways, I think I terrified him when I came in screaming that I had killed my family. I finally calmed enough to tell them everything (EVERYTHING) and I've never seen McGonagall so pale as when I told her that I killed the Bones family. James looked positively wretched. McGonagall called in the Old Man and had me repeat my tale for him – he didn't look happy, but he said he was very proud that I had the strength of will to fight off the influence of my Dark Mark. I've also been ordered by the Old Man to remain in Slytherin house, but to never speak of what I had just told them. I told him that last bit was fair enough, I wasn't that suicidal, thank you very much.  
  
Afterwards, James and I sat on that balcony near the Tower and just talked for the first time since we were children. It was rather, comment-dit-on? Enlightening._  
--  
  
'Where'd you get that phial, Ci?'  
  
'That what?'  
  
'The phial. The one you've been wearing around your neck since...since...'  
  
'You can say it, James. "The one I've been wearing since Samhain".'  
  
'Yeah, that one.'  
  
'It was the Portkey Lucius gave to me.'  
  
'You still have it?!'  
  
'Mmhmm...as a reminder, of sorts. It keeps me grounded. _Don't trust anything sent to you by a smarmy git trying to get in your pants and your Gringott's vault_.'  
  
'Heh. And the oil inside...?'  
  
'It was Sinead's perfume. She always wore it.'  
  
'Vanilla?'  
  
'Only the best.'  
  
'Heh. Say...about this whole...thing...Aren't your roommates going to figure out what you've done?'  
  
'They're not as smart as you would think. The boys, however...They'll work it out pretty fast.'  
  
'So you're saying you'll probably be found out.'  
  
'Eventually.'  
  
'...If You-Know-Who...if he calls you back...you going to go?'  
  
'What choice do I have?'  
  
'Well, that makes sense. You still going to kill?'  
  
'Probably.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'The two lives I take today are the 20 I save to-morrow. Plus, it's not as if I like doing it.'  
  
'I guess that's what makes you different from the others.'  
  
'...I guess you're right.'  
  
'You still going to be the Ice Queen tomorrow?'  
  
'Wouldn't do for me not to. You still going to be an arrogant prick?'  
  
'You know it.'  
  
'You ever going to deflate that asinine ego of yours?'  
  
'Hey, I earned that ego!'  
  
'By playing with a stick and big balls.'  
_  
Laughter_ 'You know it!'  
_  
Grins_ 'All you need to do is deflate your head if you want a certain redhead.'  
  
'How'd _you_ know about Lily?'  
  
'I'm not as blind as you, Potter.'  
  
'Pfft. Could have fooled me.'  
  
'Bastard.'  
  
'Rat camel.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Rat camel! As in, "Hey! Here's a rat camel that thinks he's a horse!"'  
  
'If you say so, Potter.'  
  
'You know it's funny.'  
  
'Bloody amusing.'  
  
'...To-morrow's going to be strange.'  
  
'I know. I've been there before.'  
  
'How can you handle it?'  
  
'I don't think about it. I study, I make up random Quidditch strategies to spank you naughty Gryffindors, I write poems-'  
  
'_You_ write poems?'  
  
'Well...occasionally.'  
_  
Laughter_  
  
'You think it's funny, don't you?'  
_  
Laughter_  
  
'I dare you.'  
  
'To what?'  
  
'Write something. About anything. A poem, a sonnet. Make it good. Then I'll read yours, you read mine.'  
  
'You're on, Bryant.'  
  
'Excellent. I anticipate disaster.'  
  
'Your vote of confidence is reassuring.'  
  
'I can't help it. I'm related to you.'  
  
'Touché. I see you've returned to normal.'  
  
'Only now every insult I hurl at you is meant in the most loving way possible.'  
  
'Same here.'  
  
'I'd better get back. Sirius gets jumpy when I'm away too long.'  
  
'Hmph.'  
  
'You should get to know him. He's not that bad a bloke.'  
  
'Hah! He's an arrogant arse, just as bad, if not worse, than you yourself.'  
  
'Famous last words, my dear.'  
  
'Don't even bother. I wouldn't dream of destroying the most successful relationship in Hogwarts.'  
  
'Damn, you're in top form.'  
  
'I try.'  
  
'But I still have to go.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'Well, I'll see you tomorrow.'  
  
'James?'  
  
'That would be me.'  
  
'Do they really hate me?'  
  
'They?'  
  
'Sirius...and Remus and Peter.'  
  
'No, I don't think they do.'  
  
'Do you hate me?'  
  
'No. You may be a Slytherin, but only a Gryffindor would have had the guts to confess to about...oh, 50 consecutive life terms in Azkaban.'  
  
'That was comforting.'  
  
'Hmph. Night, Bryant.'  
  
'Night, Potter.'

**_Determination_**  
_8 July 1977_  
  
'Ciara?' Aunt Regina said from the door. Ciara looked up from her needlepoint and smiled warmly. Fear clinched her heart when her aunt's face didn't change from its stony expression. 'Your grandfather is here to speak with you,' she continued.  
  
The smile dripped off Ciara's face to be replaced with fear. 'Is he asking for me?' she asked, her voice trembling.  
  
'He wants to see you immediately.'  
  
Ciara quickly threw her work aside and rushed to her vanity to run a brush through her hair and quickly make herself presentable. 'What's he here about?' she asked her aunt as she slipped on a clean robe.  
  
'I don't know,' Aunt Regina said as she came up behind her and straightened out her collar. 'But he looks furious. I wouldn't tempt him to violence. Be a good girl and obey him.'  
  
Ciara cast a blazing glare over her shoulder. 'If I didn't know better,' she said, 'I would think it was my mother speaking to me.'  
  
Regina grabbed Ciara's shoulders and quickly yanked her to face her. Her face was dark in worry. 'If I didn't know better, I'd think you were provoking one of the most dangerous men in Britain to anger,' she retorted.  
  
The scathing glare was all the confirmation she needed.  
  
'Merlin, child,' Regina snapped, 'if you would just nod and say yes, you can wait until he's gone to rebel. At least you'll be alive.'  
  
Ciara sneered, then turned and stormed out of the room, passing a curious James and Sirius on her way out.  
  
'Mum?' James asked as his mother sank wearily in the chair Ciara had previously occupied.  
  
'That pride of hers will get her killed one of these days,' Regina muttered, burying her head in her hands.  
--  
Ciara knocked politely and waited for her grandfather's icy 'Come in,' to enter the parlour. She stood straight, head held high to hide her fear as she entered. Facing the far window was her grandfather, feet apart and hands behind his back in an imposing stance.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy showed me the letter you sent him last week, Elizabeth,' he said coldly. 'He was most distressed that I had forgotten our bargain.'  
  
Ciara held her tongue wisely. George Boleyn turned around and glared down his youngest grandchild. 'Mr. Malfoy believed that my word was not enough to control the foolish antics of a distressed girl-child with delusions of love with a blood traitor.'  
  
She bristled at the description of herself.  
  
Boleyn's eyes flashed malevolently as he turned to approach Ciara. 'Why did you send that letter?' he hissed. When she made no response but to glare defiantly at him, he let loose and thrashed her face. She made neither sound nor expression of pain; she simply accepted the blow, infuriating him further. 'Why did you send him that letter?' he bellowed, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her harshly.  
  
She mumbled something incomprehensible. 'What?' he demanded, his eyes wild.  
  
Ciara turned and faced him head on. 'I will not marry Lucius Malfoy.'  
  
Fury filled Boleyn as he pulled his hand back for another blow. He wanted to wipe that look of defiance and stubbornness off her face, even if it meant destroying it. Just as he was about to swing, he stopped. Malfoy wouldn't accept damaged goods. She had to remain whole and she knew it from the gleam of triumph in her eyes. Unfortunately, she was being too stubborn for her own good, and Boleyn would show her how stupid it was to defy his orders.  
  
'You ungrateful little slag,' he growled. 'Not only have I ensured that you receive the best in life, I have arranged a marriage for you that most Pureblood witches would die for-'  
  
'Then let them marry the bloody wanker!' There was a second of silence before Ciara gasped and covered her mouth in horror. She had crossed the line and she knew it as she began to back away from the furious man, terror making her shake. He stepped towards her, his fist raised to strike.  
  
'You ungrateful WRETCH!' he bellowed before belting her across the face. She fell to the floor and scuttled away from him, but he was quicker, grabbing her by the hair and yanking her up. She whimpered in pain and tried to shield herself from his blows. 'You disobedient WHORE! After all we have done for you! You never even deserved to be born!'  
  
'Grandfather, please!' Ciara begged, her face filled with fear. She tried to pull away, but her hair kept her in place.  
  
'We have given you EVERYTHING! How DARE you defy me!' he roared. Ciara screamed as his ring cut into her cheek and her tears stung the ragged cut. 'Your mother would have been better off killing you as you were born! How dare you carry the name of Boleyn?'  
  
At the still-open door to the parlour, Regina tried to shield both James and Sirius from view as they attempted to interrupt, telling them that they should stay back and away from the madman. Remus, catching the scene as he passed by, only stared on in mute horror.  
  
Boleyn released Ciara roughly, throwing her on the loveseat. 'Your worthless father was too noble to correctly rear a daughter,' he said through heaving breaths. 'They are to serve their family in the capacity that the head of the family dictates. I should never have married your mother to your father. The bad blood of that Irish Mac's tainted an entire generation of my family. First your pathetic brothers, now you! To the whole lot of you-' he spat on the ground. 'Good riddance and may all your spawn be Squibs.' He whirled around to leave, Ciara stumbled to her feet.  
  
'Go hifreann leat ...'(2) she stuttered through her tears.  
  
Boleyn turned slowly to face her, his face beginning to cloud in fury again. 'What did you say?' he hissed.  
  
'Go hifreann leat,' she said steadily as she straightened, her dignity returning to her. 'Imigh sa diabhal agus go hifreann leat!'(3)  
  
'You dare speak that filthy tongue in my presence?' he growled. Ciara wiped away her tears and blood and stood staunchly tall.  
  
'I dare to speak the language of my fathers,' she replied daringly through her tears.  
  
'Do you _defy_ me?'  
  
'Of course I defy you, I've always defied you!' she screeched  
  
Boleyn pulled his wand on the unwavering Ciara, who only stared back at him. But before a curse could leave his lips, her eyes lit up in enlightenment and she curtseyed with her head bowed. 'However, Grandfather, you are correct in this matter,' she said calmly without a trace of hysterics.  
  
Surprise flitted across Boleyn's face before a mask of suspicious indifference fell on his features. 'What are you playing at?' he barked. 'You can't fool me!'  
  
Ciara didn't move. 'I am simply doing as my mother bid me do – and that is to obey you in all things, Grandfather.'  
  
'Look me in the eyes and say it,' Boleyn snarled.  
  
Ciara's blue-green eyes met his ice-blue ones. 'I am doing as my mother bid me, my Lord,' she said smoothly.  
  
'Then you will marry Malfoy next month _as you were told to_,' Boleyn snarled. 'You will forget this...this, _boy_ you are so "in love" with and you will bear the Malfoy heirs as a proper witch of your blood and standing should do!'  
  
Ciara's gaze never wavered. 'As you command, my Lord.'  
  
'And should you disobey again, you can rest assured it will be the last thing you do!' Boleyn said before spinning on his heel and marching resolutely to the fireplace, where he conjured a fire and Floo-ed away.  
  
'GO DTACHTA AN DIABHAL THÚ!'(4) Ciara screamed at the empty fireplace before collapsing onto the loveseat. Regina finally allowed the boys through, and James immediately rushed to Ciara's side.  
  
'CiCi...' he began, but she was cut off when Ciara looked at him. He jumped to his feet and trembled at the look in her eyes.  
  
There was none of the affection and mischief. The blue-green orbs gleamed in a self-encompassing hatred so absolute it sent shivers down the spine of even the wolf in Remus.  
Suddenly, her face and eyes were the usual mask of haughty indifference as she stood up. 'I have plans to make,' she declared before striding from the parlour. Regina jumped out of her way as she strode past.  
  
'That was interesting...' James muttered as he sat down on the loveseat again.  
  
Sirius' face hardened and he crossed his arms. 'He's a spineless coward for beating a girl.'  
  
'But not just any girl,' Remus said with a faint smile. '_Your_ girl.'  
  
'Exact- What?!' Sirius exclaimed, blushing profusely.  
  
'Boleyn's a fool if he thinks he's won,' said Ciara harshly as she reappeared carrying a notebook.  
'What's that?' Regina said, although she already had a good idea.  
  
'My registry,' Ciara said casually, sitting on the arm of the loveseat and flipping through the pages. James leaned over slightly and took a peek. Inside was a large grid with various markings in Ciara's messy scrawl.  
  
Sirius cocked an eyebrow. '_You_ have a registry. Why am I not surprised?'  
  
'What's a registry?' Remus asked as she entered.  
  
'Record of who owes me what,' Ciara said, perusing the ledger. Her finger stopped at what could be roughly deciphered to be 'Richard et Morgaine Boleyn'.  
  
'...and what blackmail I have on people.'  
  
'Usually only kept by the_ heads_ of families,' Regina added in disapproval.  
  
Ciara looked up, ambition glimmering in her eyes. 'Exactly, my dear cousin.'  
  
Regina's eyes went wide and she shook her head. 'You...you can't possibly overthrow George Boleyn! You're the youngest daughter of the head's youngest child!'  
  
'Correction, Aunt Regina,' Ciara said, looking back to her registry, 'I'm the _only_ child of the head's _favoured_ child as well as the regent head of the top family in Ireland. It's not as impossible as you make it sound.'  
  
'It'll never happen, you know.'  
  
'A girl can dream, n'est-ce pas?'  
--  
_16 July 1977  
  
I knew it would be a good day from the Daily Prophet's first page:  
  
_**George Boleyn, Head of Boleyn family, Found Dead in Essex Manor**  
The mangled body of George Boleyn, 107, was found yesterday evening by the caretakers of the family's manor in Essex. It is believed to be the work of Death Eaters under the orders of the infamous He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but investigators are baffled by the killer's signature. The room, called the Red Parlour by the family, smelled strongly of vanilla and atop Mr. Boleyn's chest was a black rose with a red ribbon tied about its stem...  
  
_Oh yes. A very good day indeed.  
  
Uncle Rudolph has taken over the Family and annulled the marriage contract. I'm a free woman. As long as he leaves me be, no one need know that his own son fathered a child on his twin sister. Tsk tsk, Richard and Morgaine. Must they relive the days of Arthur? What has happened to the morals of to-day? Oh well.  
  
Grandfather's dead and I'm a free bird. Happy Birthday to me...Happy birthday to me...Happy Birthday to MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Happy Birthday to me!_

**_Rebellion_**  
  
Ma Chère,  
Why have you done such a thing? Why have you continuously insisted upon having your way? You've greatly disappointed me with your decision to not marry Lucius.  
I must say that this debacle with M. Malfoy has greatly shamed your family. I would expect something of this sort from Sirius Black, who, as you know, has been completely disinherited for his disobedience, not from a daughter of the Family Boleyn. Perhaps when you have seen the error of your ways, you can somehow make up this fiasco to your Family and to me. You are my precious darling daughter, my only hope of advancement in this lonely world. Don't disappoint me again, ma puce.  
Onwards and Upwards,  
Mère  
  
_Mother dearest.  
I apologise for not having written sooner, but I have been busy preparing for exams. Now that I have the proper time to make a reply, I shall. I have a few questions: First, who organised the attack on Dad, Aodhan, and Caoihmin? You did. You gave them the instructions to bypass the wards. That, more than anything, hurt. You knew how much I cared for my father and my brothers. But onwards and upwards, non? Ciara (please note: Ciara, NOT Elizabeth.) must marry M. Malfoy at all costs. Second, who came to comfort me in my grief? Answer: Everyone but my mother. You made it sound as if a great service had been done to humanity to kill off your own sons. You told me to 'get past this and move on'. Well, welcome to humanity, Mother. You don't just 'get past' the slaughter of your family. I was comforted mostly by one person: a 'Mudblood' Gryffindor. She put aside her own prejudices to console me in my time of grief. That speaks volumes for these 'Mudbloods'. Third, and most importantly, so I've disappointed you by asserting my own independence. Why should I care? All you and Grandfather did was plan my life for me, therefore making me miserable. So, in conclusion, I formally disown you of being my mother. That being said: SOD OFF.  
Love and Adoration,  
Ciara_

**_Love_  
28 August 1977  
  
**'Merlin, you're such an arrogant BERK, BLACK!'  
  
'It's probably better than being a stuck-up IDIOT, BRYANT!'  
  
'That's the same goddammed thing!'  
  
'Then why are we arguing?'  
  
'...Hell if I know.'  
  
'In that case...'  
  
'Mrphff! What the hell was that?'  
  
'In more primitive cultures, it's called claiming your woman, but here in merry old England, it's called a kiss.'  
  
'I know that, you prat. _Why_, for Merlin's sake?!'  
  
'Eh...I wanted to?'  
  
'And just what the bloody hell did you think I was going to do?'  
  
'Um...throw your arms about me and snog me until I can't breathe?'  
  
'You're on, Black.'  
  
'Hot damn!'  
--  
'"Oh, nooo, Prongs, Padfoot and Ciara would never snog each other senseless..." That's a galleon you owe me, Wormtail.'  
  
'Why couldn't Padfoot keep his hormones in check for _one_ more week?'  
  
'Padfoot has no sense of control in regards to his hormones.'  
  
'I don't need any help from you, Moony.'

**_Anger_  
**23 September 1979  
  
That arrogant, self-centred WANKER! Goddammit! I know he doesn't like how close I am to Sere and Aina, but doesn't he realise that by tying myself to them, I'm not so alone?! I have them to help me when my Dark Mark burns so badly I can't see through the tears! THEY know what the dark is – they live in it just as I do!  
  
And I was going to tell him the good news. He's going to be a father, but now...he wouldn't take care of my precious one. I have to lay low anyways.  
  
Oh, maybe it's better this way. Maybe it's safer for both of us to stay away from each other.  
I just wish I didn't love him so much. It wouldn't hurt so badly to say good-bye.

**Peace  
5 June 1980**  
  
'Ms. Bryant? It's a boy.'  
  
'Let me hold him...Hello Anthony, precious...I'm your Mummy. I love you. This is your Aunt Naomi and your Uncle Aaron. They're going to take care of you because no matter how much I love you, and I do love you more than the universe is big, I can't put you in danger.'

**_Hope_**  
_31 July 1980  
  
-can it be real?  
I don't remember it.  
  
-then I looked in your eyes,  
Your beautiful green eyes, and I knew.  
  
-hope is here,  
And you, my precious one, can't lose.  
  
Harry James Potter, born 3:14 PM, Godric's Hollow, 4,1954 kg, black hair, green eyes_

_**Anguish**  
  
1 November 1981  
It's over. The war is over. As I write this, my heart breaks. James, my beloved, lively, sweet James, and Lily, my precious loving flower blossom, are dead.  
  
Sirius has betrayed us. All of us.  
  
I can't believe I didn't see it earlier. How he was becoming so distant and cold to everyone; I was stupid and assumed he was simply disturbed by this war – who hasn't been? He took the Potters to the Dark Lord's altar and sacrificed his best friends.  
  
Strangely though, Harry is still alive.  
  
Don't ask me how, I have no idea! But my precious bundle of hope threw off a bloody AK, probably one of the most potent in the world. It backfired on the Dark Lord himself. From what I can discern from everyone's ramblings and rumours, Lily died protecting Harry. It certainly makes sense. She would have died for me, of all people, so of course she would defend her own child from all harm. A true Gryffindor, my Lily flower. And she's gone. Oh Merlin. My heart is breaking again. I didn't think I had a heart left to break.  
  
James is gone. My funny, lively James. I just can't believe it.  
  
And Sirius, the man I thought I loved, the first man I've trusted since Dad and Aidan died, killed him. His own best friend.  
  
Thank the Goddess I took his son away. I love my baby darling, but right now, I would have killed him, just to prevent that traitor's blood to live through an innocent child.  
He is his father's son.  
  
And I pray to God he doesn't end up as lying, deceitful, and utterly Slytherin as either of his parents.  
  
Oh God, I'm alone again. I told James and Lily to use Sirius. Dammit, this is my fault.  
  
Just like Dad.  
  
Just like Aodhan.  
  
Just like Caoihmin.  
  
Just like Sinead.  
  
Just like everyone else.  
  
It's my fault. My fault. MY FAULT._

_**Loneliness**  
20 November 1981_  
  
'Passport, please.'  
  
'Here you go.'  
  
'Elaine Douglas? Anyone else with you?'  
  
'No sir. I'm by myself.'  
  
'Very well, come on through. Welcome to America.'

(1) My Dear / I never held any doubt that you were Slytherin. May I say, congratulations and good luck with the coming year. / All love and adoration / Mother  
  
(2) To hell with you  
  
(3) Go to the Devil and to hell with you  
  
(4) May the Devil choke you

References  
  
'Do you defy me?'  
'Of course I defy you, I've always defied you!' - **Merlin**


End file.
